My Tenor
by Amberthepirate
Summary: In which Tony butchers several well known melodies. Or does he? STEVE/TONY, Fluff, Singing


**My Tenor **

**Chapter 1 – **Hello Mary Lou, Goodbye Heart

Steve is normally the only one moving about on Saturday Mornings.

He just doesn't see the point of a lazy day in bed, it's just so… unproductive, there are a million things you could do in a day if you put your mind to it. Besides, the persistent night terrors don't exactly make staying in bed a very alluring concept anyway.

Still, despite the fact the he knows his team won't be roused until at least 10 O'clock, he tip toes to the kitchen, just in case. Thor can get pretty grouchy when's he's woken up from his mighty sleep.

Steve is very surprised, as you can imagine, to be suddenly hearing movement coming from the end of the hallway. His step falters and he takes a minute to cock his head and catch the noises. He hears nothing untoward, just little shuffles and the clanking of cutlery, but he does wonder who would be up at 7 AM? Apart from him that is.

Steve continues walking and he's almost reached his destination when a very different type of sound gently drifts towards him.

"_You passed me by one sunny day  
Flashed those big brown eyes my way-"_

Is that what he thinks it is?

"_And oo I wanted you forever more  
Now I'm not one that gets around  
I swear my feet stuck to the ground  
And though I never did meet you before"_

It's singing. Someone is singing in the kitchen at 7 AM on a Saturday morning. This defiantly deserves an investigation. Steve can tell it's a man, which rules Natasha; the voice has throaty quality to it, with a good range. Hmm, that doesn't give Steve much to go one. Rather than stand there and guess who it is, he decides to go in and see.

So he rounds the corner; but he has to stop when he sees messy dark brown hair and a pair small, but still well muscled shoulders.

It's Tony.

_Tony. _

The man is practically nocturnal. Pulling all nighters in his workshop and only re-emerging for his caffeine fix every few hours. He's the one singing at the top of his voice at 7 AM in the morning. Men from Mars, Gods, Nazis, are all normal and everyday in comparison to this.

"_I said "Hello Mary Lou  
Goodbye heart  
Sweet Mary Lou  
I'm so in love with you"_

Tony is too wrapped up in the chorus to notice Steve's even there.

_"I knew Mary Lou  
We'd never part  
So Hello Mary Lou  
Goodbye heart"_

And Damn. Steve is just content to stand there and listen because Tony is good, he's really very good. He sounds a member of a Barbour quartet, there's just something so natural and untainted about his housemate's hidden talent, unlike this modern time's popular music; which sounds to Steve like a bunch of random sounds mashed together with a heavy base.

"_I saw your lips I heard your voice  
believe me I just had no choice  
Wild horses couldn't make me stay away"_

Steve is forced to entirely rethink he initial impressions of Tony.

After all, a guy who can sing this well couldn't be all bad.

"_I saw your lips I heard your voice  
believe me I just had no choice  
Wild horses couldn't make me stay away"_

Tony's building up to the last chorus and Steve genuinely sad, because soon the song will be over, and he and Tony will go back to the way they are. At each other's throats, trying to outdo each other, spiteful comments…

"_I said "Hello Mary Lou  
Goodbye heart  
Sweet Mary Lou  
I'm so in love with you_.

_I knew Mary Lou  
We'd never part  
So Hello Mary Lou  
Goodbye heaaaaart"_

Tony ends on this low note that makes Steve's spine shiver a little, he hasn't heard the likes of this in a long time, just simple music, noting added. It almost takes him back, back where he's not supposed to go really because therein lies the path to destruction.

The kitchen is eerily quiet, the Tony takes a swift about turn and nearly collides with Steve because he's busy cradling his coffee. The man almost jumps out of his skin and his coffee flying across the room. Steve and Tony stare at each other for a flat out minute then Tony asks

"What are you-?" the realization slowly creeps into Tony's face and he looks suitably embarrassed, with is odd, because Steve didn't think Tony could be embarrassed about anything. "_Oh_."

Steve has to quirk a smile, but Tony scowls at him. "Hey. This isn't a free show, that'll be five dollars." He holds out his hand an, wouldn't you know it, Steve always keeps an emergency five dollars in his pocket, and he drops it into Tony's hand.

"Thanks." Steve says, smiling before he goes down to the gym.

Tony looks at the bill in his hand, folds it, puts it away and goes back to his work.


End file.
